His Last Words
by angels born to die
Summary: -"There is one other girl out there for you, Derrick. She's perfect for you. Almost as perfect for you as me."- Massie has leukemia and wants to have one last conversation with Derrick. One-shot. Rated T for death.


**Disclaimer**: I do NAWT own the Clique or any of the Clique's characters.

"Derrick. Derrick. Tell Derrick to come here." Massie said weakly.

"Alright, okay, anything you want, baby." Kendra said with tears in her eyes as she looked at her dying daughter.

Kendra hurriedly rushed into the waiting room where William Block, the Pretty Committee and the Briarwood Boys were sitting. They had been rotating through Massie's room for a week now, never leaving the hospital, as the doctors had told them this would probably be Massie's last week with them. Massie has leukemia, and despite all the chemo she's been put through, she probably won't pull through.

"Derrick, she's asking for you. Go in." Kendra said, holding back her tears until she sat down.

Derrick rushed into Massie's private hospital room and sat down on the edge of her bed. He held her fragile hands with his strong ones and watched her doze off. She was still sleepy from the chemo this morning.

"You asked for me?" Derrick finally said, breaking the silence.

"Huh? Oh, Derrick. You're here. Only you, right? No one else?" Massie said with her eyes still closed.

"Yeah, just me. What's wrong, Massie?" Derrick said, concerned.

Hearing this, Massie opened her amber eyes and looked into Derrick's chocolate brown ones. "What's wrong? You're asking me what's wrong? I'm dying, that's what's wrong!" Massie said with feeling.

"No, you're not, Massie. You can pull out of this! Stay strong, I'll always be here for you." Derrick lied.

"Stop lying to me. I've heard the doctors. I know I'm dying, I can feel it. It's coming soon, Derrick. And the last person I want to talk to, the person I want to close my eyes to, is you." Massie continued.

"Massie, you're hallucinating. You're not going to die. Don't leave me, please!" Derrick replied sadly.

"Derrick, I don't want to leave either. But this is how God wants it, and what God wants, God gets." Massie said, giggling faintly before continuing. "What I wanted to say is, we should break up."

"What?! Why?!" Derrick said, surprised.

"No, don't take it the wrong way. I still love you. I'll always love you. I'll love you from wherever I'm going even after I leave this world. What I mean is, we should break up, so we can both move on. Me to wherever I'm going, and you with your life. I don't want you to get caught up on me, Derrick. You're an awesome guy. You deserve to love someone after me. I don't want you to forget me, obviously, but you shouldn't stay single and mourn after me. Learn to love someone else with all your heart, but leave a tiny piece for me. Just a bit." Massie said, her voice now faint and her eyes closed again.

"Massie, no. I'll always love you with all my heart, not any other girl, but you." Derrick said determinedly.

"Derrick, please. It's my last wish. It's the only thing I want before I go. Don't get too hung up on me. There is one other girl out there for you, Derrick. She's perfect for you. Almost as perfect for you as me. Just move on with your life. Take care of my parents and friends for me too." Massie whispered.

"Okay, Massie, I'll move on. Just for you. Never forget that. I'm only doing this for you. No one else. I'll never ever forget you." Derrick said, now silently crying. He could feel Massie's pulse become weaker and weaker. Her breathing was also becoming more faint.

"Thank you. I really appreciate it. Don't forget. I love you. But now, it's my time to go. Goodbye, Derrick." Massie said. Her breathing was almost inaudible by now.

"Bye, Massie. I love you." Derrick said, now full out sobbing.

Massie opened her eyes to look at Derrick, the only one who'd she'll ever love, for one last time, then closed her amber eyes and went to eternal sleep.

*****

**Author's Note:** Yeah, yeah, I know, it sucked. XD This is my first one-shot, so please review! I welcome criticism, but please don't plain out insult me. XD I know it sucks, but I promise I'll try harder next time!(: This was such a sad one-shot to write…I was practically crying at the end): Well, now I'm going to go write a happy one-shot, so you guys don't think I'm emo. LOL(: buh-bye until my next story!


End file.
